Pipe support assemblies are used to support a pipe extending between an inlet and an outlet. Prior art assemblies may include a pipe fitting having a circular opening for receiving the pipe, and a mechanism for securing the fitting to a structure. Other assemblies may include a pipe clamping structure that partially surrounds the pipe through biasing means, or opposing pieces secured together through fasteners or otherwise. Wire type stainless steel clamps, similar to a zip tie, may also be used.
The above-described assemblies are complicated in structure and operation, and/or they do not lock onto the pipe to secure the pipe in its position relative to the assembly. Accordingly, an improved pipe support assembly is desired.